


Not Yet, Bob

by CranberryCider



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Coma, Death, Grief/Mourning, Major Character Injury, Memes, Not Serious, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryCider/pseuds/CranberryCider
Summary: Bob's been in a horrible accident and now lies in a comatose state. Larry has to make the hard decision to let him go.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Not Yet, Bob

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a fucking goof I made almost a year ago now and with the positive reactions to my other two works, I feel cool enough to post my dumber stories. The link takes you to a sad piano version of Say Something, idk it's mostly just there cuz I was setting the tone while I was writing. 
> 
> Enjoy and as always, critiques are welcome!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfhGod1VoZ8

I’m lying in bed. Motionless.  
My body refuses to let me move. I don’t have the energy anymore. I can’t even open my eyes. Everything’s dark, but then again, what is there to see?

Someone enters the room and plops down in the chair next to me. They’re silent for a moment.

“Are you there Bob? It’s me, Larry.”

His voice is weak. He’s been crying again. There’s nothing I can do. I can’t reach out and comfort him. I can’t say anything. 

“They…. they said there’s nothing they can do. They’ve tried everything. Nothing’s worked.” He shifts in his seat and takes my hand in his. “They told me that the last thing to go is your hearing, and that I should…” He pauses, voice cracking, “Come and say my goodbyes...Before it’s too late.”

I can feel the tears falling off his face and landing on my arm. He’s an absolute wreck and I’m completely helpless.

“I know that you’d want me to keep the show going. `It's for the kids’, you’d always tell me. But I can’t do it without you. It won’t be the same, Bob.” He pulls away as someone opens the door.

“Mr. Cucumber? I’m sorry but we need to do this soon. He’s in pain.”

No I’m not…

It doesn’t hurt that much anymore. I’m just so tired.

They’re both silent for a moment. The doctor walks over to Larry.

“I know this is hard, but it’s the right thing to do.”

“....Okay. I think I’m ready…”

The doctor walks around to the other side of the bed. Larry takes my hand again. He’s sobbing now. 

“Wait!” Larry reaches across me. “Let me sing to him one last time, please.”

There’s a pause. Then Larry starts to sing.

“And so what we have learned applies to our lives today…”

That damn song. He always loved it. Even if I could stop him though, I wouldn’t. It means so much to him. He’s sobbing in between every few words.

It’s getting quieter. It’s so hard to hear him now…

Maybe if I rest for just a second…. I can ask him to sing it again for me when I wake up.

If only…..


End file.
